Daydreamer
by Jessica Charlotte
Summary: A new kid, Spike joins Sunnydale High. Buffy immediately falls for him, but there are always obstacles.
1. First Day of School

Daydreamer  
  
Jessica Charlotte  
  
A/N: I am well aware that I have another unfinished story or two, but inspiration struck, and well, I follow my gut instincts. My other story currently going is InvisiSpike. Check it out, why don'cha? And don't forget to review  
  
Disclaimer: *mutters* I was hoping it would never come to this. *Exasperated sigh* Oh well. *Long pause* Joss Whedon owns the people of Buffy and the people of Angel. No matter how much we want his hot guys, he refuses to share. *Exasperated sigh*  
  
Summary: Completely AU. No one has died!! Nothing from the past seven seasons has ever occurred. Clean slate! Everyone is in high school, senior year, no evil demons. yet. But, no one starts out being with the evilness. There is some comic mischief, but not with the killings of innocents. yet.  
  
Buffy is not superficial. In this story, she has an older brother, Michael, two years older. She hangs out with Willow, Xander, and Oz. Oz and Willow are together. Xander, single. Buffy, single.  
  
Angel and Spike, the two hottest, most desired boys in the school. They are always being flocked by Harmony, Anya, Cordelia, Glory, Drusilla and Dawn.  
  
Other characters might show up later.  
  
FEEDBACK IS HIGHLY APPRECIATED!!!  
  
~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@  
  
Chapter One: The First Day-part one  
  
Buffy and Willow met each other just outside of school, each looking like opposites. Buffy was frowning and groggy, whereas Willow was perky, fidgety, and excited. "How the hell can you be awake this damn early?" Buffy groaned.  
  
"Oh, come on Buff!" Willow exclaimed. "It's the first day of school! Birds are singing, teachers are preparing for their classes, but most importantly, we are given the opportunity to come back and relieve the splendors of learning!" she exaggerated the last word.  
  
"Exactly," Buffy pouted. "Besides, you are just cheerful because you get to teach that computer class with Ms. Calendar."  
  
She scrunched up her nose, still smiling, "Can ya tell?"  
  
"Just a tad."  
  
"Hello my fellow seniors," said Xander. "Ready for another year at hellhole high?"  
  
"Wow," Buffy said, impressed. "You're oddly cheerful today."  
  
"Think, Buffy. Think. Last year at this." he surveyed the building behind him. "Thing. Plus, class trips to other colleges. Oh, and don't forget the senior trip at the end of the year!"  
  
"Yeah," Willow and Buffy agreed in unison.  
  
"And did I mention the senior trip at the end of the year? And the parties?"  
  
"Yes, Xand, you have." Buffy stated playfully.  
  
"Ooh, ooh, guess what guys?" Willow squealed. They raised their eyebrows at her as a signal to continue. "We have a new librarian! Mr. Giles. Came here from England. Has a son, too. In the senior class."  
  
"Hmm, and just how do you know this?" Buffy asked, her interest piqued.  
  
"I saw Mr. Giles this morning as I was preparing for my class. How cool does that sound? 'My class'. Mmm." Willow sighed in contentment.  
  
"Willow?" Buffy asked. There was no reply. "Willow?"  
  
Xander waved his hand in front of Willow's eyes, then snapped his fingers a few times, "Willow?" He paused, "Nope, she's a gonner."  
  
One could practically see the light bulb going off in Buffy's head. "Hey Xander, isn't that Oz over there?"  
  
Willow snapped out of it. "Huh, where?"  
  
"Nowhere sweetie," Buffy said, laughing. "But do you, by any chance, know what this Librarians son looks like?"  
  
Willow thought for a moment, "Nope, sorry. Can tell you what his dad looks like though."  
  
Buffy considered this, "Okay, shoot."  
  
"His dad. gray eyes, glasses, book-worm type, leather loafers, tweed, suspenders, friendly. That enough?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. Think I'll just go after Angel. Hear he has a thing for me. And no offense to this guy, but book-worm guys just aren't really my type." Buffy mused.  
  
"Pfft, yeah Buff. You proved that to the school with Riley last year," Xander teased.  
  
Buffy blushed, "I didn't know he was going to do that."  
  
"Sure, yeah, Buff. I really believe you." Xander said, his tone dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"I actually thought he was sweet, I mean with the whole farm boy thing. I really had no idea that he was going to spike my drink and try to rape me!" she insisted a little to loudly, getting odd looks from others. "Besides, it's not like anything happened," she hissed quietly.  
  
Xander grew annoyed. "No, just that Michael had to pry him off of you, leaving you standing, practically naked, in the middle of a graveyard!"  
  
"Yeah," Buffy paused. "I never really learned why Michael was in that graveyard at the same time as us. He seems to like graveyards."  
  
Xander groaned and was about to argue some more with her when the bell rang. 


	2. The Arrival Of Spike

Disclaimer:  
  
The setting: a person is standing in the middle of the room, screaming, "I won't say it! I won't!" Suddenly, guys in army fatigue run in and grab the person in a headlock what not, and start beating him up until he said the following: "Joss owns Buffy and Angel, eeehh." Then he passed out. So there you have it folks, Joss owns Buffy and Angel!  
  
The first day-part two  
  
"Alright class, take your seats," Professor Walsh said. "We have a new student today, his name is William Giles." She motioned outside the door for him to come in. Buffy was preparing herself to meet Librarian Jr., so she was incredibly shocked at the person who came in. Bleached-blond hair, black jeans, a black shirt-one size too small. Red silk shirt over that, unbuttoned, a leather duster over that, and to top it off, Doc Martins. Willow actually had to close Buffy's mouth for her.  
  
Buffy had never seen someone as hot as him in all her life. What, with the bad boy look, and he obviously had an English accent, him being from England and all. She glanced over at the bitchy squad. Apparently, Drusilla had her eye on him as well. Fuck, she thought, she's never beaten any of them at anything, well except dancing. But they had something she didn't - popularity. If she wanted him, he was hers. She slumped down in her seat, defeated.  
  
A/N: I know, really short chappy. But reviews will get longer ones up faster *hint hint*!!! 


	3. Sharing Time

Daydreamer  
  
Disclaimer:  
"This is Alpha Centurai Space Station. Commander Joss can't come to the phone right now. He is either playing with his loads of cash screaming, 'Mine all mine!' or perhaps taking a nappie. Leave your name and number and he'll get back to you as soon as possible."  
  
A/N: Okay, 3 chaps uploaded in an hour. Please, I can NOT stress this enough! Please, please review! Because your feedback can really make a difference. Give me your suggestions. I already have the outline, but if anyone has any minor, little details that they would like to see (such as Harmony tripping on her face and ruining a pair of Prada pumps) for example. I do however, refuse to change the main events of this story. Oh, also, anyone have a completely weird fic challenge, go ahead, lay it on me. Even if you think it is impossible, I will do my best and post it, giving you (whoever gave me the challenge) credit as to the basic plot of this story. Don't forget to REVIEW!!  
  
The First Day-Part three  
  
~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@  
  
"So, William, why don't you tell us a little about yourselves?" Professor Walsh said in an incredibly warm and friendly tone.  
  
He looked at her, "First off, name's Spike. Not the bloody poof name of 'William'! Blech." He looked out into the group of students, all sitting upright and listening to him intently, the majority of the girls checking him out, well except for one bird, blonde. She was slumped down in her seat, depressed frown on her face as she stared down at her desk. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. "And as for a lil' bit 'bout m'self. from England. M' dad is the bloody librarian, I like punk music. such as the Sex Pistols, Ramones." His eyes never left the blonde, who was still staring downwards. 


	4. A Scheme and a Nervous Buffy

Daydreamer  
  
Disclaimer: Joss was sitting 'round a campfire, telling the kiddies spoilers for his upcoming shows, when he mentioned for only the hundredth time, "I own everything Buffy! So don't you dare try to steal my work!"  
A small girl raised her hand and said, "Sir, with all do respect. I am fully aware of all the stories about Buffy on the internet. Every story I have read so far, has this thing, called a disclaimer. Everyone wants to make sure that the readers of their story know that you are the brains behind this brilliant TV show. And that they are only writing the stories for others enjoyment, and do not wish to be sued." Joss considered this for a moment before nodding and continuing with the story of the characters, occasionally being stopped to answer a question from the little ones.  
  
A/N: Okay first thank you for the positive reviews (. And really sorry bout the chapter length. On my writing program they seem a lot longer. But, this chapter is definitely longer.  
  
If there is a line of the following  
  
~~~~@~~~~@~~~@~~~@~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@  
  
It means that the POV changes to different people and what not  
  
Oh yeah, quick review (I decided to make it a little more complicated). A twisted love quadrilateral type thingie.Willow and Oz-out of the picture (they're a happy couple). Cordelia and Harmony both want Angel, but no one knows. or at least they haven't told anyone. Anya wants Xander, Xander wants Anya, but they have told no one. That's pretty much it. NO DEMONS/SLAYERS YET! This is set in the year 2002.  
  
The First Day- Part Four  
  
~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~  
  
Drusilla was daydreaming. She thought about how easily it would be to get Spike for herself and only herself, so she didn't notice when his eyes focused on Buffy. well, at least not until Harmony pointed it out to her. "Like she could ever have him. God, he is so much better than her," Glory sneered, emphasis on the 'her'.  
  
"Shh," Dru cooed, glancing over at Angel slyly. "He may want her now, but my pet will come to me."  
  
"Dru, I love you, but honestly, could you try to stop with cryptic talking and psychopathness?" Cordelia asked.  
  
Dru laughed quietly, "Sorry." She continued her gazing at Spike, barely hearing what the others were saying.  
  
"I know her plan," Glory exclaimed in a whisper. "By the looks of it, Angel is intrigued by Spike. If they become great friends and Dru gets Spike, she can eventually get Angel." Cordelia and Harmony just crossed their arms and stuck their noses into the air.  
  
~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~  
  
"Spike, why don't you go sit next to Liam," Professor Walsh said as she pointed to a dark haired, broody looking poof. He nodded and sat down.  
  
~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~  
  
Cafeteria  
  
Buffy walked into the cafeteria, holding her tray of kitchen slop, an apple, and a soda. She saw Willow, Xander, and Oz and went to their table, plopping down. "He so was checking you out, Buff," Willow squealed.  
  
"Pfft, yeah right." Buffy pouted.  
  
"Buffster, don't tell me you actually like the bleached wonder!" Xander half asked, half stated in mortification.  
  
"Well." He glared at her. "Hey, you're one to talk!" she became defensive. "You're always looking with puppy eyes after that girl, brunette, in Dru's click, likes money, a lot. I think her name is Annie?"  
  
"Anya!" he said. "Annie is a horrible name. But Anya." a dreamy look was plastered on his face.  
  
"Ugh," Buffy groaned, pushing her tray away from her and smacking her forehead on the table, several times.  
  
~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~  
  
After School  
  
Buffy trudged into her house, closing the door softly behind her, dropping her house keys on the table next to the door. She heard heavy footsteps upstairs in her bedroom. She grabbed a baseball bat out of their closet and crept up the stairs, her hands tightening on the bat as she peered into her room to see Michael flipping through her CD's. She sighed and dropped the bat by her side, "Michael, what are you doing in my room?" she asked him in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Looking through your CD's. Buffy you need to get some new music."  
  
"Why, what's wrong with my music?"  
  
"Well, nothing. If you like pop and latin. They are out now, sis."  
  
"And what was it you had in mind?"  
  
"Well. things like Sum 41, Blink 182, NOFX, Jack Johnson, Good Charlotte. Alternative music like that."  
  
"Didn't you used to be into oldies?"  
  
"Not oldies, classics. I still am, just like these guys to. But these guys bring new meaning to rock. I'll always love Hendrix and the Stones, but I need to broaden myself. I need more of a variety."  
  
"Sure, yep," she said, feigning interest, with only a tad of sarcasm.  
  
~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~~@~~~~@~~~~  
  
That night-dinner table  
  
Buffy, Michael, and Joyce sat at the table, eating spaghetti and ceaser salad.  
  
"So dear, how was the first day of school?" Joyce asked Buffy curiously.  
  
Buffy chewed thoughtfully, wondering what the best way was to describe Spike, and how deep she wanted to go with Michael within hearing range. "Well. the teachers seem nice. People have the same friends as last year. There's a new librarian, Mr. Giles, moved here from England. He seems nice. You'd probably like him, mom. He has a son, our grade, name is William.  
  
"Is this 'William nice?" she questioned, noting how Buffy was trying to hide her dreamy tone.  
  
". I don't know. He's pretty much the opposite of Mr. Giles. In fact, he hates the name William. Goes by Spike instead."  
  
"Spike!" she exclaimed, part mortified, part intrigued.  
  
"Yup, Spike. Bleached hair, gelled back, pale skin, incredible blue eyes, wears black clothes, English accent, leather duster. Has that se." she trailed off, glancing nervously at Michael who was staring at her with stony eyes.  
  
"Has that se-what dear?" Joyce cut in.  
  
"Has that silly bad boy look," she covered.  
  
"Oh, maybe we should invite Mr. Giles and Spike over for dinner sometime."  
  
Buffy's eyes widened comically, "What, no. Y-you can't!"  
  
"And just why not, Buffy?" Joyce asked, confusion clouding her features.  
  
"Yes, Buffy, why not?" asked Michael, his voice steely.  
  
"Because. it's. embarrassing! I don't want my librarian and Spike." glanced at Michael again, "Who is so NOT my type, over for dinner!"  
  
"No reason to get huffy, Buffy. It was just a suggestion," Joyce replied, taken aback by Buffy's nervousness, not noticing the scared glances she continuously sent in Michaels direction.  
  
"I know," Buffy breathed guiltily, "It's just. first day jitters." There was an awkward silence for a minute, Buffy staring at the table, Joyce looking out the window, Michael studying Buffy. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Buffy asked, "May I please be excused? I have some studying to do for class tomorrow." Joyce nodded and watched as Buffy placed her empty dish in the sink and walked stiffly out of the room. Moments later footsteps were heard rushing up the stairs, then a door opening and closing.  
  
A/N: Should I make Michael really threatening and intense, or just over- protective after the 'riley incident'? 


	5. Michael's Threat

Daydreamer  
  
Disclaimer: blah blah. Joss owns Buffy. blah de blah blah blah. this is only for others enjoyment. blah. blah. please don't sue. blah blah.  
  
A/N: Thanxs for the reviews, ya'll:  
  
Christen1- I'll be waiting for your challenge  
  
SpIkEs AnGeL- Thanxs for not bashin..and that weird plot givin away stuff is gone now.  
  
Kate & Christen 1- Thanxs for giving me your input o how the whole Michael thing should work out!  
  
Michaels Threat  
  
~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~  
  
Buffy's Bedroom  
  
Buffy sat on her bed, brushing her hair and French braiding it for the night when a soft knock sounded at the door. She managed a 'come in' without spitting the hair-ties she was holding in her mouth out. She glanced up when the door opened, revealing Michael, his form rigid. She let out an exasperated sigh as she finished her hair and scooted over so Michael could sit. He closed the door behind him softly and sat down next to her. "What's up Michael?"  
  
"I think you know," he ground out.  
  
She paused," . Eh, no, I really, honestly don't."  
  
"I know how you feel about Spike," he spat the name as if it burned him.  
  
"Oh, do you?" she asked disbelievingly.  
  
"Yeah, I do. You have that same look in your eye about him that you had about that bastard, Riley."  
  
"So?"  
  
"You remember how I reacted to that Riley incident."  
  
God, Michael!" she growled in annoyance. "This is my life, and yes, I did make a mistake with Riley, one that will not happen again. I understand that you want to protect me from guys, but please, stay out of my love life."  
  
Michael's expression softened. "I'm sorry, Buffy. It's just, I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt again, not like Riley tried to hurt you. You're my baby sister, ya know?" Buffy nodded understandingly and he continued, "Especially about a guy named 'Spike' of all things who has a bad boy persona."  
  
Buffy smiled softly, "I appreciate that you care enough about me to want to intervene in my life like that; but because of your over protectiveness, I don't have a life for you to intervene into. I'm glad to know that you're looking out for me, but you don't have to be in that area of my life to look out for me."  
  
"Okay, I'll stay out of your love life. But if this guy hurts you, do I at least have permission to beat him into a big purple person?"  
  
She giggled softly, "Yes, alright, it's a deal. But it doesn't matter anyways, he has already been swallowed up by the brat pack, and that insane goth bitch, Drusilla. Ya know, she never really liked me."  
  
Michael smirked and said teasingly, "Well maybe it has to do something to do with the fact that her precious Angel likes you more than he likes her."  
  
"Wait, what?!" Buffy yelped in surprise. "Angel likes me! Oh my god oh my god oh my god! Hold on," she eyed him suspiciously. "Are you just jokin around, or are you serious?"  
  
He chuckled, "By the way he has been looking at you for the past year, he definitely likes you."  
  
She jumped off her bed and did the Snoopy Dance before transitioning into the Macarena. She realized that Michael was watching her in amusement and stopped. She folded her arms over her chest and said with disinterest, "Oh, really? Neat." Michael burst out laughing at that point, and within a few minutes, they had ended up in a heap on the floor, tears streaming down their faces.  
  
After their giggles had subsided, Michael rolled up and helped Buffy off of the floor. "Well, I better go get ready for bed."  
  
She nodded and watched him leave her room, closing the door behind him.  
  
A/N: Okay, what did ya think? And I think I know how Buffy and Spike are going to have an actual conversation, but I could use a few more problematic situations, now that Michael and Buffy are friends again.  
  
A/N: Dun. Dun. Dunnnnn. What did ya think? But don't worry, Buffy will find a way around Michael. Just had to throw in a problem or two along the way. Sorry if it's a short chapter. There will be some more chaps quicker that way. 


	6. Study Buddies

Daydreamer  
  
Disclaimer: I never repeat myself. Joss owns Buffy. Don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Thanxs for the reviews you guys!!!! You're all rad and those who reviewed get my famous and well-loved huggles. Oh, yes, this scene is somewhat cheesy and stuff, but I had loads of fun writing it and I hope you guys like it.  
  
Christen 1- got your review..I'm already planning out the story  
  
DestinysFate- Thanxs for all of your input..and for the little scene, it gave me a great idea.  
  
Wicca100- yes, we will find out about Michael's fascination for graveyards, perhaps in the next two chapters.  
  
Study Buddies  
  
~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~  
  
Science Lab  
  
"As you all know, we are going to be starting our science projects today teacher said, smirking at the groans and grumbles that came from all of the students. "I've assigned you all partners, divided up into two. Drusilla and Liam, you two will be working together. Glory and Warren, Harmony and Andrew, Anya and Alexander, Willow and Jonathon, Cordelia and Riley, Dawn and Chad, and Elizabeth and William. Okay, you guys, do you all know what the project is on? Making a 3d model of either an animal cell or a plant cell." She paused, looking around for any students that had questions. "Get to work."  
  
Spike gathered his books and plopped down on the stool next to Buffy before she had time to blink. He stuck out his hand, "Hello pet, name's Spike. Don't think we've had a chance to be properly introduced."  
  
She gave him a dazzling smile and slid her hand into his, "No, I don't think we have. I'm Buffy, nice to meet you, Spike."  
  
He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it delicately, never taking his eyes off her. "The pleasure is all mine, luv."  
  
She blushed and ducked her head. When she felt his grip loosen, she gently extracted her hand. "So, Spike, what should we do our project on?"  
  
He cocked his head to the side and thought for a minute, "Definitely an animal cell, seein' how we're animals and all that rot."  
  
"Oooh! Oooh! And we could take a little bowl or something and make clay models of them all and stick them on little wire sticks and then they would be all floaty and stuff!"  
  
He chuckled, "Okay, pet, sounds good. Except instead of clay, maybe we should use playdough." When he saw her bemused look he added hastily, "Because playdough comes in a lot of colors, and it makes me feel all manly."  
  
She smiled again, "Okay sounds good." She paused to glance at the clock. "Tomorrow we can work out the details and maybe get together this weekend and you know, make it."  
  
He nodded, "It's a date, luv. Can I have your phone number, so I can call you tonight?"  
  
She blushed again and nodded. She scrawled it down on a piece of paper and handed it to him. "I should be home around six-ish."  
  
The teacher called out as the bell rang, "Class dismissed."  
  
A/N: yup, spuffy goodness man. I also just thought of a potential conflict or two. And remember, a review a day keeps the writers block away. 


	7. Peer Pressure

Daydreamer  
  
Disclaimer: As I said before, I never repeat myself. Joss owns Buffy and Angel. I however claim the plot of this story. I only write this for others enjoyment yada yada yada. Don't sue me, please.  
  
A/N: Thanks so much for the great reviews! I'll try to make this chapter a long one for ya ;) Oh, and I'll try to update as often as I can.  
  
Christen 1- As soon as I know the title and am ready to put up the first chapter, I'll tell you.  
  
SpIkEs AnGeL- Cookies are definitely of the good, and a SPIKEBOT mmmmmm. And there will not be B/A. Nope, can't put Buffy and Captain Forehead together.  
  
I'm glad that you guys like it and here's the next chapter.  
  
Peer Pressure  
  
~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~  
  
Lunchtime, Cafeteria  
  
Spike studied Buffy as she sat chatting away with her friends, occasionally poking at her atrocious looking slop that the school called food. He examined the way her eyes twinkled in amusement when her friends and her discussed certain topics, and how she got a longing expression when the redhead cuddled with her blue-haired boyfriend. Once or twice she even crinkled her nose up in the most adorable way. He turned back to his friends and rolled his eyes when he realized that the girls were chattering about Cosmo Girl. "Hey, what do you think of that Summers chit?" he asked casually.  
  
Angel smiled, "Who, Buffy? She's pretty hot man."  
  
One of the other guys who had been hanging around lately, Parker, added, "Oh yeah, wouldn't you love to have her legs wrapped around your waist, her screaming your name."  
  
"Oh, you can't be talking about that dweeb, Buffy Summers, are you?" Harmony screeched. "She is like, the lamest person in the world."  
  
Cordelia added, "When she first came here, I offered her a place amongst us, but she decided to hang out with the dork clan over there."  
  
"Oh my god!" Dawn agreed. "I know, and what kind of person wears white tennis shoes with that skirt. It like, so goes against the latest edition of Cosmo."  
  
Anya added, "Yes, and it is obvious that she does not spend enough money for her clothes." The others looked at her skeptically. "I know that you all think I'm a money happy freak, but it's important to look good, even if it is extensively pricey."  
  
Drusilla moaned, "Hush now, it is not nice to speak of her. She's a naughty li'l girl, crazy thoughts dancing the cancan inside her head. Thinking things she shouldn't be thinking." Her lips curled back in a sneer, "He's swirling around in her thoughts, but she's unworthy. Li'l daisies always being crushed and dying."  
  
Everyone at the table scooted away from her at the same time.  
  
Spike stood up, "Well, that's all well and good, pet, but I have to do the bloody science project with her. So I should probably be gettin' on with it then." He walked away, duster billowing behind him.  
  
A/N: Okay, hope you guys all like this chapter. I myself like the way this is going, but I'm not so sure what I want to happen in the next chapter.I'm always open for a few suggestions. 


	8. Conversations

Daydreamer  
  
Disclaimer: Even though Joss owns BTVS, he is letting me write this for others enjoyment (well at least I think so, because I haven't been sued yet) so please don't sue me in the future.  
  
A/N: Thanxs so much for the great reviews!! They really cheer up a person's day and encourage more long chaps in a shorter amount of time.  
  
Conversations  
  
~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~  
  
Cafeteria-Buffy's table  
  
Buffy sat at a table with Xander, Willow, and Oz, chatting amiably with them about classes and movies.  
  
"Hey, guys, did you hear that a remake of The Texas Chainsaw Massacre is coming out in a year or two?" Xander asked, chewing a mouthful of food.  
  
Buffy crinkled her nose in distaste, "Eew, I bet it's all bloody and creepy, especially since the story is based on something that actually happened."  
  
Willow's eyes widened in excitement, "Ooh! Like that really bizarre cult thing that happened in Waco, Texas a while ago? I think it was 1998 or something."  
  
"Kinda," Oz stated. "But isn't this movie about cannibals?"  
  
"Ya know, I have absolutely no idea. But scary movies are a good place to take dates." Xander grinned, "They get all freaked out and get all close and cuddly. It's always nice."  
  
Buffy and Willow rolled their eyes in amusement. "Sure, Xand." Buffy smiled at him affectionately, so he knew she was teasing him.  
  
Xander held up his hands in defeat, "Hey, it's not my fault that the ladies love me."  
  
The girls laughed and Oz gave the slightest hint of a smile.  
  
Willow looked past Buffy's shoulder and saw Spike walking towards their table. "Buffy!" she hissed. "Spike is headed this way!"  
  
"What?!" she mouthed, smoothing down her skirt nervously.  
  
Spike had reached their table and plopped down casually next to Buffy, "'Ello, luv. What's up?"  
  
She blushed slightly when he called her luv and shrugged. "Not much." Willow kicked her under the table and she grimaced and sent a quick glare in her friend's direction. "Spike, have you met my friends yet."  
  
He smiled at her, "No, I don't believe I have."  
  
"Okay, well, this is Xander, Willow, and Oz," she said, pointing at each of them in turn.  
  
Spike nodded a hello at each of them. Xander gave him a dorky wave, Willow smiled blindingly, and Oz nodded back at him.  
  
"So, pet, I was thinking. Why wait until this weekend to start our science project?"  
  
She shrugged, "I don't know, why are we?"  
  
He smirked at her, "Well, I was thinking that we could get together tonight. I'll pick you up around seven, we'll go grab something to eat and then we can work on our project in the park or something. Does that sound okay with you, pet?"  
  
She smiled, "Yes."  
  
"Okay, then I'll see you at seven." He glanced around the table at the others, "Nice to meet you lot. Sure I'll be seeing you around sometime." With that said he stood up and strolled out of the cafeteria.  
  
Once he was out of earshot, Buffy put a hand to her chest dramatically and murmured breathily, "Wow. I'm all jelly-like now." A goofy grin crossed her face for a moment, then her eyes widened in realization, "Oh, god! What am I going to wear?" 


	9. First Date part 1

Daydreamer  
  
Jessica Charlotte  
  
A/N: Thanxs for the reviews, guys!!! Such excellent inspiration.  
  
Anonymous: Thanxs for correcting my spelling-I fixed that mistake.  
  
First Date  
  
~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~@  
  
Buffy sat on her vanity, lightly combing through her loosely curled hair. Her outfit was casual, a pair of hip-hugging black jeans and a crimson halter top, with a pair of plain white sneakers. A light lining of pewter eyeliner and silver shadow, mixed with a coat of pouty pink lip- gloss. She tossed her lip-gloss in her black purse and stuffed her wallet in as well. She was surveying herself in her mirror when the doorbell rang. A blinding smile crossed her face as she made her way out of her room and down the stairs. She managed to dim her smile before she opened the door. "Hey," she said looking up at him. She inhaled sharply at his appearance, Doc Martin boots, tight black jeans, a dark blue silk shirt with the top button left unbuttoned, and his hair messily gelled, leaving an array of curls and spikes.  
  
He looked her up and down, a seductive smirk spreading across his face, "You look good enough to eat tonight, pet." His smirk grew when she blushed. He leant down towards her and whispered in her ear, "Did you know that red is my favorite color?"  
  
Before she had a chance to recover and respond, her mother called, "Buffy, are you heading out now dear?"  
  
Spike straightened and Buffy smiled at him, "Yes, mom, I'll be home by midnight!"  
  
"Okay! Have a good time!"  
  
"'Kay mom! Bye now!"  
  
She gently ushered Spike out of the house and closed the door behind them. "So, where too, Spike?" she asked cheerfully.  
  
He shrugged, "I figured we could go eat something at the Bronze then work on our project, you know," he leered at her. "Get the juices flowing."  
  
She blushed again before replying, "Sounds good."  
  
He nodded as if closing some sort of deal and held out his arm for her. She took it and he led her to his car parked at the curb. He opened the door for her and made a wild gesture, "Milady."  
  
She smiled in bemusement, "Why thank you milord." She slid in and watched him close her door and walk around to the driver's side and hop in.  
  
He started the car and they drove around for a few minutes in silence before Buffy asked, "What's your real name?" He sent her a pointed look. "I mean, not that Spike isn't a great name and all, but it seems kind of doubtful that a guy like Giles would name his son Spike."  
  
He smirked, "Right you are, luv." He paused before asking, "Did your mum really name you Buffy."  
  
She grimaced slightly, "No, but you tell me yours and I'll tell you mine."  
  
He laughed at that, "Okay, pet. My real name is William James Giles. And yours?"  
  
"Elizabeth Anne Summers. So how did you get a nickname like Spike?"  
  
"Well, I've heard a few rumors spread around. My incredible bedside manner, and a few different versions of me using 'railroad spikes' as weapons."  
  
She looked at him for a moment before saying, "And the truth would be.?"  
  
"The truth? I had a morbid fascination for railroad spikes. But I definitely did not injure anyone. And how did you get a nickname like Buffy anyways?"  
  
She shrugged nonchalantly, "Oh, I don't know. Someone just started calling me that and it stuck."  
  
He smirked, "I know you're lying, pet. Now come on, how bad could it be?"  
  
She looked at him skeptically, "Pretty bad, trust me."  
  
"I bet I could top it."  
  
"Okay, okay, I give up. When I was in the eighth grade, Xander, Willow, and I watched that 80's flick, Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Well, that ended up being the big thing in our class, you know the drill; if you've seen that movie, you're cool. I was seriously into karate and tae kwon do at that time and had a black belt. Some people would come to the little meet type things we had and I developed the nickname Slayer. When Xander found out about that, he decided that was too manly and not fit for a girl so he re-nicknamed me Buffy."  
  
He looked at her sarcastically, "Oh, yeh, that was such a horrible story."  
  
She huffed, "I never said that that was all!"  
  
"Okay, pet, what was the worst of it then?"  
  
"Well," she paused, "Then I pretty much became the freak and everyone accused me of hunting vampires, especially Cordelia Chase's crowd. Then all sorts of stupid pranks were pulled on me, and it didn't help that I had glasses at the time."  
  
"You had glasses?" Spike asked, his tone unreadable.  
  
Her eyes widened in mortification and she thought, I can't believe I let that slip. She noticed he was still looking at her so she stuttered out an answer, "W-well, yes. I did, but only to read the board better."  
  
"So, why don't you need them anymore?" he asked, curiosity filling his voice.  
  
"I sit in the front," she replied seriously, in a flat tone.  
  
He smiled widely, glancing over at her to see her looking at him curiously. "Penny for your thoughts, luv?"  
  
"Just wondering why this conversation has ended up you giving the questions and me giving the answers when it was supposed to be the other way around," she replied slyly.  
  
He shrugged, "Dunno, pet. Ask me anything you like."  
  
She thought for a moment before asking, "Did you always have the whole bad-ass persona? You know, the whole Billy Idol look."  
  
"Nope, I used to be a bloody ponce who wore tweed like my Da' and wrote poetry."  
  
"You write poetry?" she asked, her interest piqued.  
  
"Used to write poetry, it was bloody bad too."  
  
"Maybe you could read me some sometime?" she asked, hope and flirtatiousness filling her voice.  
  
"What?" he asked, slightly mortified, "No!"  
  
"Fine!" she huffed, feeling slightly hurt.  
  
There was an awkward pause as they drove in silence before he said, "Well, maybe I will sometime. If you promise not to laugh." 


	10. First Date part 2

Daydreamer  
  
Jessica Charlotte  
  
A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews guys!!!!! I'm so glad that you all like it.  
  
Spuffyfan22- I'm glad that you find my disclaimers funny; I'll put one in this chapter for you. Isn't Buffy's name Elizabeth? I think it is, and who knows, maybe it's just some weird random thing that some founder of fanfiction started and it stuck.  
  
Disclaimer (For Spuffyfan22)  
  
Buffy and Spike were walking through the graveyard hand in hand. "I'm so glad that Joss made us finally together, luv." Spike said, squeezing her hand.  
  
"I know, Spike, I was about to die with sexual tension, but I'm so glad that he came to his senses."  
  
Joss suddenly ran onto the set, "No, no! This isn't the way that this episode is supposed to go! You," he pointed at Spike, "Are supposed to take her," he pointed at Buffy, "Up against that crypt wall, on that tomb, and are supposed to screw her up that tree. Because this show is mine and I want it to go like this!"  
  
Spike followed Joss's waving hand before looking at Buffy, "You up for this, luv?" he asked her.  
  
"Always for you," she breathed and they met for a passionate kiss.  
  
First Date, part two  
  
~~~~~~@~~~~~~@~~~~~~@~~~~~~@~~~~~~  
  
Buffy and Spike pulled up to the curb at the Bronze. He was opening her door for her before she had the chance to unbuckle the seatbelt. She blushed lightly and took his hand as she climbed out of the car. He locked the door and smiled at her, before leading her through the small crowds of people passing the club, never letting go of her hand. Her heart thudded in her chest as she followed him, a shy smile gracing her lips. They came to a stop when Spike paid for both of them to get in and the person collecting money stamped both of their hands with a bright red ink to prevent them from getting alcohol. They wandered inside, their hands still loosely linked. Spike scanned the crowd and he saw Cordelia, Angel, Drusilla, Parker, and Dawn. Instantly, he dropped her hand and turned to her, "Why don't you get us a table, I'll go grab us a couple of cokes." She nodded and they went off in opposite directions.  
  
She was sitting at an empty table drumming her hands. Spike had been gone for a good ten minutes now and she was beginning to wonder where he had disappeared. She glanced around and her heart dropped when she saw him sitting at a table with the bitchiest and most popular people in Sunnydale high school. She frowned and looked towards the entrance when she saw Willow and Xander walk in.  
  
"Buffy!" Willow yelled, waving wildly, cheerful as usual.  
  
Buffy smiled and waved them over. They walked over and hopped on a couple of stools, "I didn't know you two were coming tonight," she said.  
  
"Well, we weren't." Xander started. "But then evil thoughts about Captain Peroxide over there being evil entered my eye so I decided to stake out. And of course I had to drag my partner in crime along," he motioned to Willow.  
  
She couldn't help but smile in amusement. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before a sensual song with a fast beat came on. Buffy glanced back at the table Spike was sitting at. She turned back to her friends, "Hey guys, do you mind table sitting for a couple minutes? I just love this song and I see a cute guy over there who has been checking me out for the past few minutes." She was surprised at how easily the lie rolled off of her tongue. "I'll be back, okay?"  
  
They both nodded and she wandered off into the crowd. She walked through the throes of people and came to a stop at the table of her enemies. Parker was the first to notice her and sat upright, leering at her form none to subtly. "Hi," Buffy said, "I was just wondering which of you would like to dance with me? Because I was here with someone, but he seems to have found somewhere he'd rather be." She sent an icy glare at Spike.  
  
"Oh, I know!" Cordelia said. "He must have been attacked by a vampire or something, but that's right up your alley, isn't it, Buffy? Why don't you scamper off and go protect some helpless innocents or something, freak!"  
  
If Buffy was hurt by Cordelia's comments, she hid it well. "Fine, I'll just have to find some more mature guys who aren't stuck up tight assess." She backed up a couple of steps and turned around to walk straight into a man's chest. She looked up and smiled sweetly at a guy who was smiling back at her.  
  
"Hello, my name's Ford," he started. "I was wondering if you would like to dance with me?"  
  
She smiled, "I would love to dance with you, Ford."  
  
He took her hand and led her onto the dance floor. He immediately started grinding his hips into hers, and she responded in kind. His hands started to move up her sides and Spike didn't mistake her reaction. Her posture went rigid and she slowly tried to inch away from his groping hands. He reached for and yanked her back against him, none too gently. She turned and was about to slap him but he grabbed her wrist before it could connect with his face. In an instant, Spike and Xander were crossing towards the two, completely unaware that the other was as well.  
  
"Leave Buffy alone!" Xander yelled.  
  
"I don't think she wants to dance with you, mate," Spike said at exactly the same time. They both slammed a fist into Ford's stomach and he doubled over in pain.  
  
Buffy shot both Xander and Spike murderous looks, "Okay, first off, I don't need either of you defending me, I appreciate the gesture, but I can stick up for myself. And secondly, I was handling the situation just fine."  
  
Spike eyed her skeptically, "It didn't look that way to me, pet," he said.  
  
"And he was groping you all over!" Xander screeched.  
  
Ford was standing up and wiped a trail of drool off of his chin. "I'm going to kill the both of you," he growled.  
  
Buffy turned around in annoyance and kneed him in the groin, "Will you shut up? I'm trying to have a conversation here!" She turned back to the two guys and glared at them again, "You should both be ashamed of yourselves." She briskly turned away from them and walked back to the table. She grabbed her purse and turned back to glare for added effort before striding out the door.  
  
Xander and Spike both stood around awkwardly before Xander said, "It's your fault, Captain Peroxide!"  
  
Spike rolled his eyes and pushed him off to the side before jogging outside in an attempt to find Buffy.  
  
Buffy was walking down the sidewalk quickly, her heeled shoes echoing against the pavement. She was walking for several minutes when she thought that she felt someone following her. She cautiously turned around and saw a suspicious looking young man in a dark blue hooded sweatshirt and a pair of baggy jeans. She stopped and yelled in annoyance, "Is there just something about me tonight that screams 'Creep magnet'?" The guy looked up in surprise, and she started to pace, continuing her rant. "Can a girl not wear nice sexy looking clothes without having sex-deprived teenage boys attacking me? I mean, I was only trying to impress one guy! One! Not you, not Ford! And I definitely did not want Spike or Xander to go all caveman on me! It's just so patronizing to have two different people trying to protect me when I can take care of myself. I am after all called Buffy!"  
  
The young man was startled and said in a squeaky voice, "I-I'm sorry Miss, can I help you with something?"  
  
Buffy's eyes widened in realization and she shook her head, an embarrassed blush washing over her from head to toe. She quickly ran across the street, almost getting hit by a car. She looked at the car and was mortified when she realized that the driver was Spike. She tried to walk on and pretend like he didn't see her or almost hit her, but he wrapped his arms around her middle and held her against him.  
  
She was struggling but he murmured in soothing tones and said, "Buffy, luv, I'm sorry about what happened earlier tonight, I just didn't want you to get hurt. I care about you, and I saw red when he was forcing himself on you. I understand that you must be pretty bloody pissed about the whole thing; I would be too. But could you please forgive me and I'll try not to flip out on you in the future?"  
  
She froze, "I-in the future?"  
  
He nodded, "I'd like there to be a future, yes." They stood there, frozen in time for what seemed like an eternity, his arms wrapped around her, her standing motionless. The spell was broken when she shivered and he smirked slightly, holding her a little bit tighter. "Cold, luv?" he asked, rubbing his hands slowly up and down her arms.  
  
She nodded sheepishly, "Well, just a little."  
  
"Best be getting you back inside my car then, can't afford to have my lab partner sick in bed with a cold, now can we?"  
  
She rolled her eyes playfully as they returned to his car, "Yeah, then you'd have to work with some other girl who would no doubt be dying to be your lab partner."  
  
"And you're not?" he exclaimed in mock surprise, placing a hand on his chest melodramatically, "How dare you?"  
  
She giggled and checked her watch, "Wow, it's already 9:30?"  
  
He shrugged, "Guess so, pet. Shall we start the biology project now?"  
  
She nodded, "Yep, why don't we go back to my place? I noticed that your nail polish was chipping and I'm sure I have something that would fit your style."  
  
"Trying to lure me into your bed already pet?" he teased lightly. When she began to stutter out a reply he said, "I'm only teasing you, luv. But that blush of yours is such a lovely color on you." He smiled as she ducked her head and sent a shy grin in his direction.  
  
A/N: TA-DA!!! Part two of the First Date is finished. Isn't it so great in its spuffiness and melodramatic ness? Well, the next chapter is finished, and I would love it if you reader people would review. Pretty please with cherries on top? 


	11. First Date part 3

Daydreamer  
  
Jessica Charlotte  
  
A/N: Thanxs for the reviews, I'm really glad that you guys like my story.  
  
Ultrawoman- your reviews always give me a better idea of what was really good and what not, so Thanxs for posting reviews.  
  
First Date part three  
  
~~~~~~~@~~~~~~@~~~~~~@~~~~~~@~~~~~~~@  
  
Buffy and Spike were standing in the store, looking at different colors of play dough. Buffy pulled a list out of her back pocket that had all of the organelles that they needed on it. "Um," she started, "What color should our mitochondrion be?" She returned her gaze to the play dough.  
  
They stood staring at the play dough in an uncomfortable silence for several minutes.  
  
Finally Spike broke the silence, "Look, luv. We aren't getting anywhere. Why don't we grab a bunch of different colors and we can decide which ones to use for the different bloody organelles at your house?"  
  
Buffy nodded, and they grabbed several little tubs of play dough and headed to the checkout lines.  
  
They had bought their ingredients and had been driving for a few minutes, in another silence. Buffy ventured softly, "A-are you mad at me, Spike?"  
  
He looked at you sharply, "What? No! Well, maybe a little. But that's only because you ran out in front of my car. What if it was someone else driving that car and he hit you?" There was another silence, "Why would you think that, luv?"  
  
"Oh, you know," she said, trying to play it cool, "Just the whole awkward silence thing."  
  
He saw through her attempted façade and his posture relaxed. "I'm sorry, luv. I have been a little on edge since the Bronze, haven't I?" She nodded and sent him a shy grin. He smiled at her before reaching his hand towards his stereo, "How about some music, pet?" She nodded her agreement and he switched on the power, Sex Pistols blasting out of the speakers. She watched him for a minute in bemusement, as he bobbed his head dramatically and his fingers drummed against the steering wheel as he belted out the lyrics with the band. He sent her a Cheshire cat grin and was about to offer to change the station when she surprised him by singing the lyrics too. "I didn't know you liked the Sex Pistols, luv." He shouted at her over the music.  
  
"Yeh, well," she yelled back. "You don't know that much about me, Spike!"  
  
"Guess I'll just have to find out, won't I?" he said, turning onto Revello Drive and consciously turning the volume down several notches.  
  
He slowed down and pulled to a stop at the curb in front of Buffy's house.  
  
Buffy and Spike sat on the floor in her living room, staring contentedly at their finished project. The play dough organelles were generally the right shape and in the right location.  
  
Buffy smiled at Spike, "That wasn't so hard."  
  
He smiled back at her, before glancing around the room at the abstract splatters of play dough that were strewn all over the room, "It was only a little messy."  
  
She looked around too, and her eyes widened in surprise, "Wow." Then she looked up, "How on earth did purple play dough get on my ceiling?"  
  
They both studied the array of play dough, "So I s'pose we should be cleanin' up now, luv."  
  
She nodded, her face set in determination, "I'll be right back with the cleaning supplies." She disappeared down a hall for a minute, and returned with an armful of cloths, stain removers, and other cleaning supplies.  
  
They cleaned until the room was spotless again before Spike collapsed on her living room floor. While Buffy was putting the cleaning supplies away, Spike stood up and plopped down on her couch.  
  
Buffy returned and sat down next to him, she swiveled around, stretching out over the remainder of the couch, and resting her head on Spike's thigh. She looked up at him, "What should we do now?"  
  
"Hmm, I dunno, luv." He motioned his head towards the television. "You want to see what's on the telly."  
  
She nodded her agreement and grabbed the remote from the coffee table in front of her.  
  
Spike glanced at his watch and learned that it was 11:30. He yawned and smiled sleepily down at Buffy, who was asleep, her head still on his leg. He lay down behind her and she squirmed up in her sleep so that her head was nestled under Spike's.  
  
A/N: Okay, so what did you guys think? Really sorry that it took so long to get up, and I tried really hard when I was writing this chapter. And this is the end of the first date! 


	12. The Morning After

Daydreamer  
  
Jessica Charlotte  
  
A/N: so sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up. Schoolwork is a bitch. Thanxs for the incredible reviews and such. You guys are wonderful inspiration, yada yada yada.  
  
Kate: Buffy forgave Spike that easily because of how much she likes him. She'd a young naïve teenager with a major crush.  
  
The Morning After  
  
~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~@~~~~~  
  
Buffy hit the snooze button on her alarm clock and sat up in bed. She smiled, a warm fuzzy feeling flooding her stomach as she remembered the previous night's events. It was replaced by a frown while she thought about the Bronze, but was soon again replaced by a smile as she thought over the rest of the night's events. A blush warmed her face when she remembered falling asleep on the couch with her head in Spike's lap.  
  
"He must have carried me up to my room," she murmured softly. The image of him laying her in her bed and him being in her bedroom made her blush even more and she squealed as she jumped up and ran around getting ready for school.  
  
~~~~~@~~~~~@~~~~~@~~~~~~@~~~~~~@~~~  
  
Willow walked up to a smiling Buffy Summers. "Buffy, you're all happy today. Was it because of a certain bleached blond I know of?"  
  
Buffy smiled mischievously, "Maybe."  
  
Willow squealed slightly, "Oh my gosh, you are so spilling every single detail!"  
  
"Yes, yes. I promise there will be major spillage."  
  
"Were there smoochies?"  
  
Buffy's smile dropped slightly, "No, but there were definitely some good body touching moments." Her smile brightened to its previous one hundred watts, "Besides, how slutty would I look by kissing a guy on the first date. Oh god, what if he doesn't think it was a date? What if it wasn't a date?"  
  
Willow planted both of her hands firmly on Buffy's shoulders, "Buffy, remember to breathe. When you tell me what happened, I'll tell you if it could be considered a date, okay?"  
  
Buffy nodded slightly, her body relaxing.  
  
Xander walked up to them, "Hey, how are my two favorite ladies?" He sheepishly scratched the back of his head, looking at Buffy apologetic. "That is, if you're still willing to be my lady?"  
  
Buffy smiled sweetly, "Yeah, Xand, don't worry. I understand why you did what you did, even though I don't support it. Just try not to go cave Xander on me in the future, okay?"  
  
He grabbed her in a huge bear hug in response. "No problem, Buffster."  
  
Willow looked at them in confusion, "I think I'm missing something here. Am I missing something?"  
  
Buffy and Xander separated and Buffy smiled softly at Willow. "It's part of the major spillage."  
  
"Ah," Willow murmured understandingly.  
  
Xander raised an eyebrow. "Spillage? There's room for spillage? Now that you mention it, you look all glowy today."  
  
Buffy and Willow rolled their eyes and started off down the hall. Xander caught up to them and they began chatting about school. 


	13. Major Spillage

Daydreamer  
  
Jessica Charlotte  
  
A/N: Very sorry for not updating sooner. Things have been hectic lately. Well, in the sense that they have not. But I have been researching more on the Buffy world. I'm watching the episodes of seasons 1-6 that I haven't seen yet.  
  
Disclaimer: Spike is owned by everyone except me. So are the others. That is all I can say. Except don't sue. I'd rather not be sued. Oh! And I also don't own Ben and Jerry's ice cream. Although I am willing to bow down to them like the gods they are. That stuff is freakin brilliant.  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Buffy and Willow were curled up on Willow's bed, both spooning heaping spoonfuls of Ben and Jerry's ice cream into their mouths. "You fell asleep with your head in his lap?!" Willow screeched. Buffy nodded sheepishly. "And he carried you up to your bedroom!" Buffy nodded again. "Is there something you aren't telling me? Did you two do the nasty?"  
  
"Willow!" Buffy hissed in shock.  
  
"What? I know things."  
  
"Know things from personal experience, or from a textbook?"  
  
"Well, a textbook. For now at least. I think that's going to change." Willow's resolve face was plastered on to her face. "And this is not question Willow hour! This is question Buffy hour. Try to keep that in mind."  
  
"You're right. I'm sorry. But you are so spilling about that later." Willow nodded her agreement. "Alright, Wills. What else do you want to know?"  
  
"What's happening now? Are you guys a couple?"  
  
"I-I don't know. I mean, he said he wanted there to be a future, but we didn't have a conversation of what we both hope to have happen in the future."  
  
"Oh, Buffy. Don't worry. He'd be crazy not to want to be with you."  
  
"Yeah. I know that and you know that. But does he know that? That's what I'm worried about."  
  
"All you can do is have faith that things will work out one way or another."  
  
"You're right, Wills. From here on out, or at least until he approaches me, I'm going to be fun Buffy. The Buffy that everyone wants to hang out with. But at the same time I'll be studious Buffy."  
  
"So basically a chockfull of super Buffy?"  
  
"Exactly. Anything else?"  
  
"No, I guess not. I just don't want to see you get hurt."  
  
"I'll try not to. Now, I think that there is a distinct amount of spillage you must comply with."  
  
Willow smiled. "I really like him, Buff. I mean, I was hung up on Xander, but liking someone is so much better when they like you back. You know what I mean?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. And he definitely likes you."  
  
"You can tell? Oz is kinda the silent, serene type. Not so much with the sharing of feelings."  
  
"He definitely likes you. That isn't even an issue up for a debate."  
  
"A-Are you sure? Because, I mean-"  
  
"I'm sure. Besides, what's not to like? You're cute, brainy, fun. And he shares the braininess. That's a plus."  
  
"Yeah. You're right. I shouldn't worry. It's just a natural habit of mine to worry about new developments in my life."  
  
"I know what you mean. New things are scary. But a lot of times scary equals good."  
  
"What if things get a lot worse?"  
  
"What if things get a lot better? Carpe diem, you know, seize the day. Isn't that what you told me a while ago?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Willow grumbled, shoving more ice cream into her mouth. "Since when did you become so relationship savvy?"  
  
"You know? I really have no idea. When I know the answer, I'll tell you, sound like a plan?" Buffy smiled at her friend warmly.  
  
"Sure," Willow smiled back. 


End file.
